¿Quién conoce a Butters Stotch?
by VicPin
Summary: Solo, inadaptado social, raro, marica... Este y muchos nombres más son los que se usan cuando se refieren a Butters Stotch. No obstante, ¿qué sucedería si él toma la decisión de faltar a la escuela de South Park e infiltrarse en la escuela de North Park? ¿Tendrá todo lo que quiso tener o tendrá que ganárselo?... ¿Quién conoce a Butters Stotch realmente?
1. Prólogo

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Bueno, pensaba subir este capítulo mañana, pero como dudo tener el tiempo para hacerlo, decidí subirlo hoy. El nuevo fic, también un multichapter, está inspirado en una película australiana que vi la semana pasada llamada "Hey, hey, it's Esther Blueburger!" (¿Quién conoce a Esther Blueburger?). Se las recomiendo mucho, ya que está divertidísima y es ideal para todos aquellos que tienen hermanos pequeños en casa y estén a punto de pisar la adolescencia.**_

_**Va a contar con la participación de invitados especiales, como siempre...**_

_**Desmond: ¿Yo voy a aparecer?**_

_**VicPin: Desmond, tú sí aparecerás, pero no te preocupes, tú no te vas a follar a Butters.**_

_**Desmond: Oh... Ok... Uhmmm...**_

_**VicPin: Mejor ve a tomar dos con Altair y Connor.**_

_**Desmond: Ok...**_

_**VicPin: Ok... Como les decía... En fin, sin más qué decir, excepto que los personajes de este relato no me pertenecen, excepto algunos OC's, sino que pertenecen a Comedy Central y a otras compañías anexas, les dejo con el prólogo de este relato.**_

_**¡Chaito y Feliz Año 2014!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**¿Quién conoce a Butters Stotch?**

**Prólogo.**

Un día normal en South Park. Un día de tantos en donde lo raro suele ocurrir siempre, ves a las mismas personas, vas a los mismos lugares e incluso, cuando te acuestas a dormir, tienes la plena conciencia de que al día siguiente todo va a ser igual.

Ese era el caso específico de Buters Stotch, de 16 años de edad, mientras miraba de lejos a uno de los chicos más atractivos de la escuela, el lado derecho del mariscal de campo del equipo escolar y el hombre de sus sueños, Kenny McCormick. Suspirando con pesar, el chico mordía su sándwich de jamón de pavo con queso en solitario.

Él era el inadaptado social, el niño rarito, el individuo a quien todo el mundo ignora y que anhela ser aceptado. El chico que, a pesar de ser bisexual, buscaba siempre ganarse el afecto de alguien, especialmente de Kenny.

Si bien ambos eran "mejores amigos" en la primaria, al entrar a la secundaria, esa situación cambió… De hecho, parecía ser que esa situación jamás existió, al menos no para Kenny. Esa idea tan nefasta causaba una verdadera turbulencia en el chico Stotch, quien trataba desesperadamente de llamarle su atención o de recordarle su insignificante existencia.

Duro era decir que todos los intentos habidos y por haber fueron ignorados olímpicamente por Kenny, quien siempre permanecía con Kyle, Stan y Cartman, sus amigos de toda la vida, y con Craig, Clyde, Token, Tweek, Scott, Josh, Mark y Trent, quienes conformaban el equipo de futbol americano, y de Bebe, Wendy, Maggie, Tammy, Patty y otras chicas. En pocas palabras, notaba la existencia de todos… Excepto la de Butters.

Suspiró.

Al parecer la vida era una completa perra con él.

Sus padres ni siquiera le ayudaban a sobrellevar aquella situación de soledad; al contrario, le insultan, lo hieren verbalmente, lo castigan por cualquier idiotez, hasta lo golpean. Si llegaba su abuela paterna, lo mismo, pero al grado del bullying.

O sea, el pobre chico estaba, literalmente, solo en el mundo: No tenía amigos a quiénes recurrir y no tenía padres ó familia que le escuchara sus inquietudes. Ni siquiera Trent Boyett, el temible bully de la preparatoria y, para desgracia suya, pariente cercano, le hacía el menor caso ni le interesaba reforzar sus lazos de sangre con él.

Pensándolo detenidamente, Butters empezaba a sentir que nunca había sido deseado, por no decir que jamás fue planeado; tal vez los castigos que le imponían eran formas de sacar su frustración por haberles arruinado la vida. De ser así, ¿por qué se quedaron con él y no lo dieron en adopción como lo han hecho la mayoría de las parejas que tuvieron hijos y nos los querían?

Butters alzó la vista mientras cerraba su libro.

Ahí, a pocos metros, estaban un grupo de chicos uniformados de la preparatoria pública "Rowan" del poblado vecino de North Park. Los veía felices jugando unos con otros a cargar a sus compañeros a sus espaldas y jugar vencidas.

Desvió la mirada.

Observar a cuanta gente estuviera feliz con sus amigos le hacía sentir envidia.

Nadie de la escuela a donde asistía lo aceptaba tal cual es. Cada vez que buscaba ser aceptado, le imponían ciertas condiciones, desde ser esclavo por una semana hasta hacerles su tarea, pero todo eso era solamente una prueba más de que, para todos, era nada más un títere, una persona insignificante en medio de un gran universo.

Eso le dolía, y sin embargo siempre mantenía la terca esperanza en ser aceptado por todos como uno más, con todo y personalidad exasperantemente ingenua y bonachona…

Mentira.

Tomando sus cosas, decidió hacer su primer acto rebelde: Escaparse de la escuela e irse a algún lado a pasear, a repensar bien las cosas.

Al cruzar la barda del patio trasero, el chico empezó a caminar hacia el paradero del autobús que lo llevaría a los poblados cercanos… Bueno, específicamente a North Park por ubicarse a cinco minutos de South Park. Le daba igual.

Cerró los ojos.

Si él pudiera cambiar. Si él pudiera sentirse libre de hacer lo que quisiera, hubiera mandado al carajo a todos, incluyendo a su familia.

_Quiero tener amigos_, pensó. _Quiero tener amigos, quiero tener una novia o un novio. Quiero tener sexo. Quiero experimentar la vida tal y como es…_


	2. I La escapada

_**¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz Año! ¿Cómo lo han pasado? Espero que bien.**_

_**Ok, primer día del año y el primer capítulo a publicar del año recién comenzado. Este capítulo me gustaría dedicárselo a Haruhi Haruno, a Luis Carlos, a Coyote Smith, y especialmente a RutLance Crystal Fairy, quien hoy, Primero de Enero, cumple años XD.**_

_**Así mismo, aquí introduciré a tres personajes que no son de mi creación, sino que son de Ubisoft (dos) y de Danny Antonnuci (uno) XD.**_

_**Al término de este capítulo, les comentaré en breve quiénes son los dos personajes de Ubisoft.**_

_**¡Un abrazo!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**I.**

**La escapada.**

Al poner un pie en la casi ciudad de North Park, lo primero que Butters pensó hacer era hacerle una visita a Lexus, la chica de quien se había prendado siete años atrás y quien trabajaba en Raisins, uno de los restaurantes más conocidos de North Park, aunque sabía que eso no sería del todo posible dado que ella era novia de Josh Meyers, el amigo de su primo.

- ¡Hey, rubito! – escuchó que le llamaban.

Butters se detuvo y, volviéndose hacia su interlocutora, una chica uniformada de cabellos castaños oscuros, ojos color miel y de piel morena clara, preguntó:

- ¿Sí?

La chica caminó hacia él y, extendiéndole un libro, le dijo:

- Se te cayó esto.

- ¡O-oh…! ¡Ci-cielos! – exclamó Butters al recoger su libro - ¡Muchas gracias!

La chica se echó a reír y, ofreciéndole la mano, se presentó:

- Me llamo Aveline, pero todos me dicen Ava. ¿Y tú?

Butters, con timidez y sin querer parecer un bicho raro, le apretó la mano a Aveline y replicó:

- Me llamo Leopold, pero todos m-me dicen Butters.

- ¿Butters? Suena muy tierno.

- Bueno, en verdad no es un apodo muy cómodo que digamos, pero gracias.

Aveline sonrió y, haciéndole una seña a Butters, empezó a caminar.

- ¿De dónde eres? – preguntó la chica.

- Soy de South Park.

- ¡Ah! ¿De aquí cerca?

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí, en North Park?

- Bueno, vine aquí a… ¡Je! N-no sé si decir esto, pero… Me… Me escapé.

- ¿De tu casa?

- No. De la escuela.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… Es muy largo de explicar… Pero te resumiré que soy el bicho raro, el inadaptado, el paria social… Es triste mi realidad, dado que hasta en casa soy el excluido, pero está bien. Puedo lidiar con ello…

Butters se recriminó mentalmente.

Si bien necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, tampoco quería recargarle sus problemas a ese alguien, sobre todo si era alguien que apenas conocía. Si algo había aprendido en sus 16 años de vida al respecto es que a nadie le importaría la vida de alguien como él.

- Lo siento – le dijo Aveline.

- ¡Meh! No te preocupes. Estoy habituado a ello… ¿Y tú qué cuentas? ¿Te escapaste de la escuela?

- No. De hecho, hoy salimos temprano porque tienen una reunión técnica los profesores.

- ¿Reunión técnica en la preparatoria?

- Sip. Una vez al semestre tienen reunión técnica.

- Vaya… En la preparatoria de South Park nunca ha habido esa clase de reuniones a la vez que hubieran clases. Cuando hay reunión técnica, no hay clases.

- ¡Je! Se supone que debe ser así, pero también está bien. Así puedes aprovechar las clases y adelantar algunas lecciones.

- Wow… Quisiera que la escuela de South Park fuera así. Aunque déjame decirte que he oído que las dos escuelas preparatorias de North Park…

- Una – corrigió Aveline -. Hay una escuela preparatoria. Son las dos escuelas en una sola.

- ¡Órale!

- Sí…

- Ahora entiendo porqué el nivel educativo de North Park está aumentando.

Aveline y Butters se sentaron en el banco del parque y continuaron charlando durante un buen rato. En las conversaciones, Butters se enteró de que Aveline de Grandpré era de Nueva Orleans, Louisiana, hija de madre afroamericana y de padre de origen francés; que tiene un tío, Agaté Stevenson, que es médico y que actualmente se encontraba trabajando con Médicos Sin Fronteras en el Sudán, y que tiene un novio que está en esos momentos en la Correccional Juvenil de Carta Clara.

Para el medio día, los dos chicos se encontraban sentados en el sofá jugando videojuegos con Gérald, el hermano menor de Aveline.

Butters, al ver el reloj, exclamó:

- ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Ya es tarde!

Tomando sus cosas, se volvió hacia Aveline y le dijo:

- M-muchas gracias por invitarme, Ava.

- No hay de qué, Butters – le replicó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Vendrás mañana? – le preguntó Gérard.

- N-no estoy seguro, pero trataré.

- Si quieres, te puedo dar el aventón en mi motoneta.

- No quiero meterles en problemas.

- No lo harás – le replicó Aveline -. Te podría dejar cerca de tu casa para evitar levantar sospechas.

- O-ok…

Gérald tomó entonces un par de cascos y las llaves de las motonetas. Butters se sentía incómodo ante semejante amabilidad, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Sin embargo, después vería la forma de retribuirle el gesto; lo que ahora le interesaba era entrar a su casa sin ser castigado de nuevo…

O eso era lo que rogaba.

Butters cerró discretamente la puerta y miró la hora.

Había llegado justamente a tiempo a la casa; por supuesto, rezaba con que Trent no haya llegado antes y lo delatara ante sus papás.

- ¡Butters! – escuchó al aludido que le llamaba.

- ¡Oh! ¡Ho-hola, Trent!

Trent Boyett, enojado, le preguntó:

- ¡¿Dónde mierda te habías metido, enano?! ¡Te estuve buscando por toda la escuela!

- Es-estaba en la b-biblioteca.

Trent bufó y le replicó:

- ¿En la biblioteca? ¿Qué diantres estabas haciendo allá?

- A-adelantando una tareas…

- ¡Jesús!

- ¿Y-y mis padres?

- Me hablaron por teléfono diciéndome que iban a llegar tarde y que por favor te checara para decirte que estás castigado. Sonaban molestos debido a que te han estado llamando cinco veces.

- E-eso vi… Lo siento… N-no… No volverá a suceder. ¿Ya almorzaste?

- No. Justamente me iré a casa a hacerlo.

- Ok…

- Bien. Mi trabajo aquí ya terminó. Me largo para mi cantón. Adiós, enano.

- ¡Te cuidas!

- Sí, sí…

Butters se entristeció.

Si Trent fuera un buen primo, le hubiera compartido la agradable experiencia de ese día y le haría prometer que no le diría nada a sus papás. Lamentablemente, se había dado cuenta de que jamás sucedería eso, por lo que decidió guardárselo para sí mismo.

**_&%&%&_**

- Butters, ¿dónde estabas ayer? – le preguntó Kyle al verle - ¡Trent estaba como loco buscándote!

- E-estaba en la biblioteca – mintió Butters.

- ¿Qué carajo hacías allá? – le preguntó Cartman mientras comía un muffin – Tu primo casi nos asesinaba a golpes a todos, ¿lo sabías?

- L-lo siento, chicos… T-tenía que adelantar unas tareas…

- ¡Hey, relájate! – exclamó Stan – Nadie te está echando la culpa por lo de ayer.

- Stan tiene razón – intervino Kenny -. No es culpa tuya que Trent sea así.

- Oh… O-ok…

Butters bajó la mirada.

Sí. Las palabras de Stan eran ciertas y en cierta forma no tan ciertas. Era cierto que Butters no era el culpable de que Trent sea así con él y con todo el mundo, pero a veces sentía que no era así. A veces sentía que tenía qué esforzarse y tratar de ser más condescendiente con Trent, aunque, sincerándose al respecto, eso no sería tarea fácil, y menos cuando él había dejado claro con sus actos que no tenía la intención de reforzar sus lazos con un…

_Perdedor._

Una lágrima se escapaba de los ojos.

Así era su vida, a final de cuentas: Naces, creces en soledad y mueres en soledad. Listo. Nadie te va a visitar, nadie te llama por teléfono para decirte un "hola", ni aunque fuera tu cumpleaños, el cual, para colmo de todos los males, cae en una fecha fatídica.

Podría pensar en suicidarse e irse de este mundo, pero algo en su interior siempre le animaba a seguir adelante.

- ¡Al carajo! Mañana me escapo de nuevo… Aunque tengo que pensar una excusa…

**_&%&%&_**

- D-debo ir a North Park a-a dejar una solicitud de empleo saliendo de clases – comentó Butters con timidez -. N-Nos vemos, ch-chicos…

- ¿Les avisaste a tus papás? – inquirió Trent, quien arqueaba una ceja en señal de sospecha.

- Sí.

El pobre Stotch sólo deseaba irse de allá rápidamente; ya después afrontaría las consecuencias de su mentira.

- ¿A qué horas te dijeron que debes estar ahí? – le preguntó Trent.

- Lo más temprano posible… Trent, e-es sólo dejar una solicitud…

- Ve.

Butters sonrió quedamente.

Dándole la espalda, se marchó.

- Creo que eres demasiado duro con él – comentó Bebe, su novia -. Pobre, ya hasta pena me da.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- ¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Trent, Butters es tu primo, por si aún no lo captas! Es el hijo de la hermana de tu madre. Deberías intentar ser un poco más condescendiente como él, por lo que veo, están intentando serlo.

- No es mi culpa. Así es mi carácter… Además, si él no se hubiera quedado callado en lo del kínder, la cosa sería distinta.

Bebe, moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, exclamó:

- ¡Eres un imbécil!

- Bebe, no empieces con tus mamadas.

- ¡Argh!

La rubia tomó sus cosas y se marchó con Trent detrás de ella suplicándole que le escuchara.

_**&%&%&**_

- ¡Whoa! ¡Eres bueno! – exclamó Gérald mientras reiniciaba la partida de su personaje - ¿Y dices que nunca pasabas de Hello Kitty?

- B-bueno – comentó Butters -… N-no… No siempre mis padres estarán ahí para controlarme… ¡Ja! ¡Te vencí de nuevo! Maté a tu Caballero con mi Arlequina.

- ¿Quién quiere emparedados de nutella? – preguntó Aveline mientras salía de la cocina con un platón.

Butters se levantó para ayudarla a colocar el plato en la mesa.

- Eres muy amable, Leo – le dijo Aveline.

- Estoy e-en casa ajena… E-es mi responsabilidad ayudar en algo, por mínimo que fuera...

Aveline se echó a reír y, revolviéndole el cabello, le dijo:

- En verdad, ¿por qué la gente de South Park es demasiado insensible con gente como tú? Digo, no eres el primero a quien ignoran… Tú sabes…

- No lo sé… Y creo que ya dejará de importarme eso…

Viendo la hora, Butters tomó sus cosas y les dijo:

- Bueno, debo retirarme. Tengo que hacer mi tarea…

- Podemos hacer la tarea juntos – propuso Gérald.

- N-no quisiera distraerlos.

- Para nada – replicó Aveline con desenfado -. Además, nos apoyamos mutuamente. ¿O acaso ni eso hacen en la escuela de South Park?

- Bueno… Siendo honesto, es muy raro que se formen grupos de estudio, salvo que sean trabajos en equipo. Ha habido varios intentos, pero todos fracasaron.

- ¿Por qué no me extraña? Sin ofender.

- No te preocupes… De por sí así es en South Park.

Los tres chicos terminaron de jugar videojuegos, limpiaron todo y se sentaron a hacer la tarea.

Butters había notado que las notas de todas las materias de los hermanos Grandpré estaban avanzadas en comparación con las suyas. Aquello, sin duda alguna, se debía a que los profesores de la preparatoria local siempre dedicaban su tiempo a impulsar a los estudiantes a desarrollar un gusto por el estudio y el aprendizaje así como a practicar la tolerancia en varias cosas, algo que en South Park jamás vería.

Si comparaba la clase de Literatura de la señora Vaudeville con la de la señorita Chadwick, el nivel era tremendamente distinto; Vaudeville se enfocaba en explicar a Shakespeare, a Marlowe, a Calderón de la Barca, a Cervantes, a Arreola, a Borges y a otros autores más de cualquier período, y Chadwick… Chadwick solamente se enfocaba en las revistas "Hola", "Tv Notas", "Paris Flash", en las series "Spartacus", "Breaking Bad", "Glee", y hasta en los chismes del espectáculo. O sea, en cosas que nada tienen que ver con la literatura.

Aquella escuela, por lo que después Butters investigó por cuenta propia, estaba en esos momentos entre las primeras diez de las cincuenta mejores escuelas preparatorias del país, mientras que la escuela de South Park, lastimosamente, estaba en el lugar 81, ó 30 mejor dicho, de las cincuenta peores escuelas del país.

Y luego se quejaban Kyle Broflovski y Wendy Testaburger, los supuestos chicos más inteligentes de su clase, del lamentable nivel educativo de South Park.

Así, con el pasar de los meses, Butters poco a poco trababa un fuerte lazo de amistad con los hermanos Grandpré. Con el pasar de los meses, Butters desistió de sus intentos de hacer amigos en la preparatoria y enfocarse más en salir de ahí para ir a North Park a estudiar con sus amigos, con gente con quienes se sentía muy a gusto y que le apoyaba en muchas cosas, hasta en la moral y en lo emocional.

Fue así que, para su sorpresa, a Aveline se le ocurrió una idea que, sin que se lo propusiera tan siquiera, podría ser el inicio de un largo camino hacia la aceptación de sí mismo como persona... El inicio de una aventura.

- ¿Por qué no vienes a mi escuela, Leo?

- ¿Eh? – murmuró Butters.

- ¿Ava? – añadió Gérald.

Dejando a un lado las libretas, Aveline comentó:

- Yo creo que no sería mala idea que Leo entre a Rowan y aproveche las lecciones. ¡Además, nos divertiríamos mucho! Conocerías gente nueva… Obviamente hay ahí de todo un poco, pero creo que lo pasarás bien.

- Bueno… - intentó decir Butters.

- Vendrías aquí a cambiarte de uniforme y entrarías a la escuela con nosotros como un estudiante más.

- Ava, no creo que sea tan buena idea considerando el lío que sería para él trasladarse a North Park todos los días – comentó Gérald -. A eso agrégale el hecho de que podría levantar muchas sospechas tanto su ausencia en South Park como su presencia en North Park.

- Eso ya lo tengo contemplado, hermanito – replicó Aveline con una sonrisa -. Y de hecho, ahorita le voy a echar una llamada a Doble D.

- ¿Doble D? – inquirió Butters.

- Un amigo de la escuela – comentó Gérald.

- Y un hácker, cariño – añadió Aveline.

- U-un… Un momento – interrumpió Butters -… ¿Me…? ¿Me están diciendo que él puede ma-manipular el sistema?

- ¡Por supuesto! Y no es la primera vez que lo hace. Ya lo ha hecho con Gérard, con algunos de sus amigos…

- ¡Whoa! ¿En serio?

- Sí – respondió Gérald -. De milagro no lo han atrapado.

- Eso es porque es un genio… ¿Y bien, Leo? ¿Qué piensas? ¿Te avientas?

Butters empezó a reflexionar.

No quería meterse en problemas con nadie en ninguno de los poblados; sin embargo, tenía qué reconocer que era una oportunidad que posiblemente no se le presentaría jamás. Si él entraba con un poco de ayuda a Rowan, tendría entonces que empezar a mentirle a todo el mundo, especialmente a su familia y a sus "amigos"…

No, ¡qué amigos y qué la fregada!

Quería cambiar.

Quería conocer gente nueva; quería trabar nuevas amistades, respirar otros aires, aprender cosas nuevas… Experimentar la vida como era.

- Yo…

Estaba consciente de que si no tomaba esa oportunidad, posiblemente se arrepentiría… Y él estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que hay cosas de las que no había por qué arrepentirse.

Volviéndose hacia los hermanos Grandpré, les dijo:

- Sé que me meteré en problemas, pero… ¿Cuándo inician mis clases?

* * *

**_¡Tada! Aquí termina mi capítulo XD._**

**_Ahora bien, les presentaré a los personajes de Ubisoft que aparecieron en este capítulo, ya que me parece correcto introducirlos y darlos a conocer:_**

**_- Aveline de Grandpré: Ella es el personaje principal del spin off del video juego de Assassin's Creed 3 "AC 3: Liberation" (o sea, ella es una Asesina). Ella es el primer personaje femenino que protagoniza un videojuego de la saga._**

**_- Gérald Blanc: Él también es un personaje del videojuego "Assassin's Creed 3: Liberation"; es el mejor amigo de Aveline ymiembro de la Hermandad de los Asesinos._**

**_Para mayor información sobre estos personajes, les recomiendo que chequen estos links (están en inglés):_**

**_assassinscreed(punto)wikia(punto)com/wiki/G%C3%A9rald_Blanc - Ficha de Gérald Blanc._**

**_assassinscreed(punto)wikia(punto)com/wiki/Aveline_de_Grandpr%C3%A9 - Ficha de Aveline de Grandpré._**

**_¡Chaito!_**


	3. II Mintiendo a todo el mundo

_**¡Epa! Ando muy inspirada el día de hoy, y eso que es el primer día de 2014 XD.**_

_**Aquí les va el segundo capítulo de este relato, jejejejejeje. ¡Disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

**II.**

**Mintiendo a todo el mundo.**

Butters estaba francamente preocupado.

El primer paso a hacer era en sí el más complicado; si bien podría entrar a Rowan y decir que había sido transferido, Edd Moore, Doble D para sus amigos y conocidos, le dijo que, para tomar precauciones y evitar grandes problemas, tenía que buscar la forma de obtener la autorización del director Garrison para que la transferencia fuera efectiva así como obtener la firma de uno de sus padres en el que acuerdan que ellos mismos pedían que el chico fuera aceptado.

Obtener la firma de Garrison era la parte fácil debido a que el tío casi siempre firma por firmar, pero obtener la firma de su padre o de su madre era demasiado complicado y era posible un rotundo fracaso en el plan.

Tenía él que buscar una excusa viable, creíble, lo suficientemente sustentable temporalmente para poder irse a North Park libremente y sin preocupaciones. Fue ahí que Doble D, como el hábil hacker que era, se dispuso a hacer algunas investigaciones y ayudarle a buscar la excusa perfecta.

- Podrías decirles que te encuentras enfermo de viruela – fue lo primero que propuso Doble D -. Es una enfermedad contagiosa.

- Dudo mucho que eso funcione – replicó Butters -. Capaz surja una histeria general.

- Mmmm… Tienes razón. ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Qué te parece si le decimos a Garrison que te vas a Suecia?

- Uhmmm… No está mal… No, espera… ¿No será muy arriesgado?

- ¡Diantres, cierto! Te descubrirían…

- ¡Espera!

A Butters se le ocurrió una idea… Una muy buena y que podría ser muy infalible en un alto porcentaje.

- Puedo decirle a Garrison que me están ofreciendo un trabajo en Denver, pero que el horario es muy complicado.

- ¡Hey, suena perfecto, Leo!

- Igual esa sería la misma excusa para mis papás.

- ¿Y si preguntan por la dirección?

- Podría usar el de tu amigo Eddy.

- ¡Je! Si lo sobornas, dirá que hasta te fuiste a la Patagonia.

- No me importa con tal de que pueda ir a la escuela tranquilo.

_**&%&%&%**_

Stephen y Linda miraron a su hijo con estupefacción tras escuchar el comunicado de que le habían ofrecido un trabajo en Denver como barista en un Starbucks.

- Butters – dijo Stephen con preocupación -, nos da gusto de que quieras hacerte responsable de tus gastos, pero no. No estoy de acuerdo en que trabajes tan lejos, y mucho menos que dejes la escuela.

- P-pero, papá, t-tú me dijiste que debía empezar a juntar dinero para la universidad y para pagarme mis gustos…

- Sé lo que dije, Butters, pero no por eso vas a sacrificar tus clases. ¿No había otro horario en donde pudieras acomodarte?

- N-no… P-papá, m-mamá… Por favor, déjenme hacer esto. ¡Ustedes me dijeron que ya era un hombre!

- Butters – intervino Linda -, creo que puedes esperar hasta que estés en tercero de preparatoria para poder trabajar.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Sólo por esta vez! ¡Por favor!

- Butters…

- ¿Por favor?

Stephen y Linda se miraron el uno al otro. Luego volviéndose hacia el chico, le preguntaron:

- ¿Cuál es tu horario de trabajo?

- De Lunes a Sábado, de nueve de la mañana a seis de la tarde. El pago es de 300 dólares a la semana.

- ¡¿300 dólares a la semana?! – exclamó Stephen - ¡Butters, ese trabajo está muy matado!

- L-lo sé… ¿P-pero no fuiste tú el que me dijo que el trabajo duro trae sus recompensas, papá?

Stephen se asombró.

Butters sonrió para sus adentros. Tenía la partida ganada.

**_&%&%&_**

El director Herbert Garrison miró a Butters con cierto aire de sorpresa. Acomodándose en su sillón, Garrison argumentó:

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo, Butters?

- S-sí, señor Garrison. P-por eso le entrego a usted el documento en donde le piden que me dé de baja por este año para que pueda regresar al siguiente curso.

- Butters, ¿estás consciente de que vas a perder una buena parte del curso escolar?

- L-lo sé, señor Garrison.

- Bueno, si esa es tu decisión, no puedo detenerte.

Dicho eso, Garrison abrió la carpeta y, tras pasarle una ojeada rápida, firmó el documento que autorizaba la baja de Butters de la escuela. Éste se sintió aliviado para sus adentros.

No había sido nada fácil convencer a ambas partes, pero el esfuerzo valía la pena cuando se trataba de alcanzar una meta…

- ¿Así que es cierto de que te vas a Denver a trabajar en lo que queda de este curso escolar? – le interrumpió alguien.

Butters, volviéndose, saludó:

- ¡Ho-hola, Wendy! Y-y s-sí… Es cierto. M-me voy a trabajar…

Frotó sus nudillos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa triste y queda.

Wendy Testaburger, con desaprobación, le replicó:

- Tus padres te obligaron, ¿cierto?

- ¿Eh? N-no… No… Y-yo lo decidí por cuenta propia.

- Butters, no tienes porqué mentirle a nadie. Es bien sabido la clase de padres que tienes.

_¡Ay, joder! Olvidé que Wendy es demasiado suspicaz. ¡Piensa, Leopold, piensa!_

- B-bueno… L-lamento mucho si no me crees. E-es más, hasta Trent sabe que lo que digo es verdad. P-puedes preguntarle, si gustas.

- ¿Qué cosa iba a preguntarme? – interrumpió el mencionado, quien salía del baño de chicos con Bebe.

Solo Dios sabía qué cosas sucias hacían esos dos en el baño antes de la conversación entre la Testaburger y el Stotch.

- ¡Oh! Ho-hola, Trent… L-le estaba diciendo a W-Wendy que me iba a ir a Denver a trabajar por lo que queda del año. Que incluso tú ya lo sabías y que mis papás consintieron.

- No puedo creer que tus tíos sean capaces de obligarlo a trabajar fuera de vacaciones – protestó Wendy muy molesta -. ¡Y no puedo creer que tú, siendo su primo, no te tomaras la molestia en apoyarle!

- Wendy, cálmate – intervino Bebe.

- En primer lugar, Testaburger, la decisión es de Butters, no de mis tíos ni de nadie más – dijo Trent -. Y por si no lo sabes, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que él haga esto y estoy tan sorprendido como tú de que mis estúpidos tíos le permitieran hacer eso.

Butters suspiró.

Esa clase de reacciones no estaban del todo contempladas en su plan, pero era un riesgo que debía tomar, sobre todo cuando se trataba de personas de cuidado como el mismo Cuarteto, y mucho más el mismísimo Eric Cartman, quien, enojado, le reclamó:

- ¡Eres un jodido hijo de puta! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a irte a trabajar y me dejas solo aquí, en esta escuela?!

- B-bueno, E-Eric… - intentó replicarle.

- ¡Culón, ya déjalo en paz! – intervino Kyle - ¡No es su culpa que sus padres le obliguen!

- ¡Cállate, judío! ¡Hablaba con el marica, no contigo!

- ¡Oblígame a callarme, gordo de mierda!

- ¡Esos dos! – exclamó Stan mientras se llevaba dos dedos al puente de la nariz.

- Butters, ¿por qué tomaste tan drástica decisión de irte a trabajar? – comentó Kenny - ¿Acaso no estás centrado ya en los estudios?

- B-bueno, K-Kenny… M-me voy a trabajar p-para juntar el dinero de la universidad – respondió Butters un poco sonrojado -… E-ellos mismos me dijeron que no podía esperar a que ellos me paguen los estudios, a-así que d-decidí empezar a trabajar desde ya.

- Eso es grave – comentó Stan -. Falta mucho para ir a la universidad. Dos años, exactamente.

- L-lo s-sé, pero...

Butters cuadró de hombros mientras se dirigía hacia su casillero a sacar todas sus cosas.

**_&%&%&_**

_- ¿Estás listo para mañana, Leo? _– le preguntó Aveline desde el otro lado de la línea.

- E-estoy nervioso, Ava. ¿Q-qué tal si todo sale mal?

_- Nada saldrá mal, Leo. Doble D me dijo que todo está saliendo según lo planeado. _

- No lo sé, Ava…Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de que me fuera…

_- Bueno, ten en cuenta que para ellos le resultó todo un impacto el hecho de que dijeras que te vas a Denver a trabajar. Verás que se les olvidará._

- Espero que tengas razón, Ava... Y gracias.

_- ¿Gracias?, ¿por qué?_

- Por ayudarme con esto.

Aveline se rió y le dijo:

_- ¿Para qué están los amigos, Leo?_

Butters no pudo evitar sonreír y empezar a llorar en silencio.


	4. III Conociendo gente nueva

_**¡Hola a todos! Nada más una pequeña nota:**_

_**Aquí les introduzco a varios personajes conocidos y no tan conocidos de videojuegos, películas y series, así como algunos OC's (Jim Morrison y Jake Simmons). Al terminar este capítulo, les daré un poco de información respecto a los personajes no tan conocidos.**_

_**¡Un saludo!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**III.**

**Conociendo gente nueva.**

- ¡Wow! – exclamó Butters muy fascinado mientras veía las instalaciones de la preparatoria "Rowan Anderson" de North Park.

Ataviado con el uniforme blanco con azul característico de ese colegio, de pronto sintió que el pánico le entraba, pero Gérald, al notarlo, le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

- Hey… Tranquilo… Si bien es cierto que te encontrarás de todo aquí, desde bravucones hasta trepadoras sociales, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Butters sonrió muy agradecido ante aquella muestra de apoyo.

- ¿Listo? – inquirió Aveline.

El Stotch suspiró y replicó:

- Listo.

Los tres jóvenes se fueron caminando hacia la escuela.

Al entrar en las instalaciones, Butters sintió que estaba en un mundo nuevo; ahí veía varas nuevas, caras que deseaba conocer, ver, mirar, palpar… Todo. Observaba las condiciones de las instalaciones, los grupos o tribus urbanas formadas en cada parte de la escuela; estaban el grupo de los populares, de los emos, de las trepadoras sociales; el grupo de amantes de la equitación, los ecologistas, los góticos, los gamers, los nerds y hasta de los llamados bravucones, aunque éstos no parecían tan agresivos como los de South Park.

Entraron a una clase, justamente a la de Literatura.

Los estudiantes presentes en el aula, al verles entrar, observaron con curiosidad al "chico nuevo", o sea, a Butters.

- ¿Quién es él? – preguntó una chica peliazul a Aveline.

- Su nombre es Leopold – respondió Aveline -. Acaba de ser transferido a esta escuela desde South Park.

Butters pensó en pegarse un tiro debido a que sabía bien que North Park y South Park eran rivales… Deportivamente hablando. De hecho, pensó por un momento que le iban a hacer el feo, pero…

- No parece que sea de South Park – comentó un chico de cabello largo, piel morena y un poco musculoso, mientras abrazaba a Aveline.

- ¡Connor!- dijo Aveline alegremente mientras le daba un beso en los labios a su chico.

_¿Connor?_, pensó Butters.

Fue en ese entonces que se acordó de que Aveline tenía un novio de nombre Connor Kenway… Y vaya que tuvo que admitir que era un hombre sumamente atractivo.

- Ho-hola… M-me llamo Leopold – se presentó el rubio mientras extendía la mano.

- ¡Hola! – saludó Connor con una sonrisa mientras le daba un apretón de manos – El mío es Connor. Ava me contó mucho de ti. Bienvenido.

- Gracias.

- Ven – le dijo Gérald -. Nos sentaremos por aquí y te presentaré a algunos amigos. ¡Hey, Jake!

- ¡Qué hay, viejo! – exclamó el aludido.

A los pocos minutos, Marian Vaudeville, la profesora de Literatura Universal, entró al aula.

- Buenos días, chicos.

- Buenos días, señora Vaudeville.

La profesora pelirroja, aclarándose la garganta, comentó:

- Ok, chicos. Antes de empezar con la clase, me dijeron en la Dirección que hay un estudiante nuevo proveniente de South Park… ¿Está él por aquí?

Butters alzó la mano.

Vaudeville, con curiosidad, exclamó:

- ¡Oh!, ¿eres tú… Leopold?

- S-sí, señora Vaudeville.

- Bien. Por favor, introdúcete a tus compañeros.

Butters tragó en seco mientras se levantaba.

_Relájate_, se decía a sí mismo. _Todo saldrá bien…_

Aclarándose la garganta, Butters empezó:

- Me llamo Leopold Stotch… "Butters" según mis papás y mis ex compañeros… Pero pueden llamarme Leopold ó Leo. Tengo 16 años y cursaba el primer año de preparatoria en South Park. Vine… Vine aquí más que nada a aprender bien, a conocer caras nuevas, hacer amigos… Y creo que eso es todo.

- ¡Hola, Leopold! – saludaron los estudiantes.

- Eso es bueno – comentó la maestra -. Querer aprender cosas nuevas, conocer gente nueva… Bienvenido, Leopold.

Butters sonrió mientras que la profesora tomó un paquete de fotocopias y los empezaba a repartir mientras decía:

- Bien, chicos, hoy veremos a Washington Irving –comentó -. Por favor, formen equipos de tres a cuatro personas, ya que haremos un debate sobre la apreciación de la literatura fantástica del siglo XIX empezando con este autor.

Butters y Gérald formaron un equipo con Jake y con Jim, dos amigos de Gérald. Jim, con curiosidad, extendió su mano y le dijo:

- Hola, Leopold. Me llamo Jim Morris. Gusto en conocerte.

- ¡Hola, el gusto es mío! – replicó Butters.

- Yo soy Jake Simmons – comentó Jake con una sonrisa -. Mucho gusto.

- ¡Hola, Jake! ¡Mucho gusto!

Una bola de papel cayó de repente en la cabeza de Butters; éste la recogió y la desdobló.

**_&%&%&_**

_**1234-12-101, Sonia Falcucci.**_

_**9876-98-001, Jane Goodman.**_

_**9010-09-090, Lara Craig.**_

_**1010-01-010, Mara James.**_

_**2348-23-2346, Anne Colleyn.**_

_**&%&%&**_

- ¡Órale! – exclamó Jake al ver la nota de Butters – Veo que le gustaste al grupo de las zorras. Son esas de allá.

Butters se volvió discretamente.

Un grupo de cinco chicas cuyas faldas eran evidentemente más cortas que las de las demás estudiantes agitaba sus manos y le hacían señas de llamadas. Eso provocó que Butters se sonrojara mientras que Jim y Jake se echaban a reír mientras le daban unas palmadas a Butters diciéndole:

- ¡Viejo, te acabas de ganar un grupo de admiradoras! En lo personal, si te piensas tirar a alguna, te recomiendo a Anne… O si quieres tener una orgía con las cinco, mi casa está disponible.

-¡Jake! – exclamó Gérald.

Butters se sonrojó.

Nunca antes le había pasado eso de tener los números telefónicos de las chicas. Ni siquiera las chicas de South Park, por muy zorras que fueran, se dignaban a mirarle.

_Bueno, todo tiene una primera vez._

_**&%&%&**_

- Este es tu casillero – le dijo Connor mientras que Aveline le entregaba unas llaves -. El número 122.

- ¡Wow! ¡Graci-!

Un brazo se interpuso entre ellos.

Butters se volvió hacia el autor de su interferencia, un tipo de ojos azules, cabellos rubios parados, y ataviado con el uniforme de la escuela más la chamarra característica de los jugadores de fútbol americano, lo que le indicaba que podría tratarse de un chico popular o de un bully, o las dos cosas.

- ¡Venga, estoy de suerte! – exclamó el rubio mientras tocaba la barbilla de Butters– Nunca pensé que el chico nuevo tuviera una cara demasiado linda.

Butters se sonrojó mientras que Connor, rodando los ojos, le dijo:

- Naruto, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar con tus amigotes?

- De hecho estaba buscándote, Con. Hoy hay práctica.

- Lo sé, imbécil. Ahora, ¿serías tan amable de quitarte de la puerta de su casillero y largarte a jugar con las zorras?

- ¡Whoa, viejo! Yo no busco pleito. Sólo quería conocer al chico nuevo que viene del vecino South Park… Por cierto, Leopoldito, ¿eres Piscis o Géminis?

- Virgo – le contestó Butters.

- ¡¿Virgo?! Uhmmm… Me encanta los Virgo.

- ¡Uzumaki, ya lárgate! – exclamó Connor - ¿O acaso quieres que te golpee?

- ¡Oye, yo solo intentaba charlar con Leopoldito!

- ¡LÁRGATE YA! – rugió el Kenway.

- Vale, vale, vale… Va… Necesitas que Ava te atiend-

- ¡No le faltes al respeto a mi chica!

- ¡Connor! – exclamó Aveline - ¡Tranquilo!

- O-otro día platicamos si quieres, Na… - intentó decir Butters.

- Naruto Uzumaki a tu servicio, muñequita. Y ya mejor me voy, porque no quiero que Kenway intente matarme. ¡Nos vemos!

Dicho eso, el Uzumaki salió corriendo.

- ¿M-muñequita? – murmuró Butters.

- ¡Ese idiota! – exclamó Connor - ¡Lo voy a matar en las prácticas! ¡Carajo!

- Connor, relájate – le dijo Aveline -. Ya te he dicho que lo ignores o hables con Hinata, su novia.

- Leo, lamento mucho que tuvieras que presenciar todo esto.

- ¡Oh, no se preocupen! – dijo Butters.

- En serio, viejo, lo siento. Uzumaki siempre me saca de quicio a más no poder.

- ¿Un chico popular te saca de quicio?

- ¿Popular? ¡Ese idiota es del grupo de Desmond!

- ¿Desmond?

- El líder de los bullies – explicó Aveline -. Estuvo en la correccional hasta no hace una hora, cuando su padre lo fue a buscar. De hecho, ya debería estar aquí.

Butters tembló; no obstante, Connor le explicó:

- Des y yo somos amigos. Él no te hará daño si le pido que no lo haga. Ni él ni sus amigos, te lo aseguro.

- ¿A-aún cuando yo sea primo de Trent Boyett?

- Bueno, dado que tú y Boyett no tienen muy buena relación, a Desmond no le interesará el detalle, no mientras me haga el favor de no lastimarte… Hablaré con él ahora mismo, aprovechando su presencia.

Dicho eso, se despidió de Aveline y de Butters, y se fue hacia la parte trasera de la escuela. Mientras tanto, en el área que ocupaban los bullies, Naruto le refirió a Desmond Miles, su líder, todo el acontecimiento de la llegada de Leopold.

- El chico parece más una chica que un chico – continuó diciendo Naruto -. De hecho, tiene una cara muy bonita.

Desmond, fumando su cigarro, se volvió hacia Naruto y le preguntó:

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Bueno…

- Hay algo más – les interrumpió.

Los bullies se volvieron hacia su inesperado visitante.

- ¿Qué hay, Connor? – le saludó Desmond mientras le daba un abrazo a su compadre.

- ¿Qué hay? Clay, Ralph… Naruto… Deberías calmar a Naruto. Estuvo jodiendo al nuevo llamándole "muñeca".

- ¡No es mi culpa que Leopold se vea así! - protestó Naruto.

- Naruto – le llamó Desmond.

Luego, volviéndose hacia Connor, le preguntó:

- Dijiste que hay algo más respecto al rubito ese… ¿Qué es?

- Bueno… Leopold… Leo es… El primo de Trent Boyett.

Naruto, Clay Kaczmareck y Ralph Thorpe se sobresaltaron mientras que Desmond, echándole una calada de su cigarro, exclamó:

- ¡Vaya! ¡Eso sí que es nuevo!

- Des, Leo no tiene buena relación con Trent – explicó Connor -. De hecho, es por causas familiares que él decidió trasladarse a esta escuela. Trent lo trata muy mal; prácticamente le ha hecho el bullying y ya ha sucedido que lo enviara al hospital varias veces. Además, Leo es amigo de mi novia, así que me gustaría pedirte el favor de que no lo molestes.

- Me alegro de que me digas eso. Lo tomaré en cuenta.

- Confío en ti.

- Y sabes que lo puedes hacer.

Connor esbozó una sonrisa y se despidió de los bullies; no obstante, Desmond le detuvo diciéndole:

- En verdad que no sabe apreciar las relaciones de sangre ese idiota de Boyett. Lástima… Podría haberme divertido con él… Sobre todo si ese niño tuviera amistad con los amigos de Boyett.

- De hecho, él era la "botana" – le replicó Connor -. Hubo un tiempo en que tuvo "amistad" con el Cuarteto de idiotas de Marsh, McCormick, Cartman y Broflovski, pero en realidad fue más un "señuelo". Por ellos siempre ha tenido problemas con sus papás y éstos no son ni siquiera un pan de Dios que se diga.

- Uhmmm… En este caso, entonces, es válida tu petición. Pierde cuidado, Con. Respetaré al amigo de tu novia.

Connor asintió la cabeza y se marchó.

Ralph, al ver que Connor se había ido, se volvió hacia su líder y le preguntó:

- ¿En qué estás pensando, Des? ¿Acaso no vas a respetar tu palabra?

- La respetaré, Ralph. Sabes que siempre lo he hecho. Con es nuestro amigo, y por ello lo hago.

- Pues no parece que así fuera – intervino Clay.

- Digamos que… Digamos que el… ¿Leopold?

- Sip – dijo Naruto.

- Uhmmm… El chico Stotch me ha llamado la atención. Quisiera conocerlo un poco más…

- Y lo tienes a la vista. Mira.

Los bullies salieron de su escondite y observaron atentamente a los Grandpré, a Jake, a Jim, a Doble D, a la novia de éste, Marie, y a Butters retirándose de la escuela en medio de risas.

- Decías bien, Naruto – comentó Clay -. El rubito parece más una chica que un chico.

- El trasero que se carga lo dice todo – comentó Ralph pregunto si ya se lo habrán follado antes…

- ¡Ralph!

Desmond, por su parte, no le quitaba la vista encima a Butters.

Si bien su grupo formaba parte del equipo de futbol americano de la preparatoria, el cual mantenía una rivalidad casi asesina con el de South Park, y principalmente con los grupos de Stan Marsh, Craig Tucker y Trent Boyett, Desmond no podía evitar preguntarse si en verdad aquél rubito estaba ahí por motivos familiares o por problemas mucho peores, según la información que Ralph le había comentado luego de sonsacárselo a Doble D.

- Muy interesante – murmuró mientras veía a Butters y a su grupo desaparecer -… Muy interesante.

* * *

**_Desmond: ¡Al fin! ¡Terminé!_**

**_Ralph: ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Quien quiere ir por un tamal?_**

**_Todos: ¡Yo!_**

**_VicPin: Pues vayan y traguen, que todavía tenemos mucho trabajo XD... ¡Y de paso, cómprenme un tamal de masa colada!_**

**_(Todos se van)._**

**_VicPin: Bueno, como les comenté al inicio de este capítulo, aquí les presento a los personajes no tan conocidos que participan en este fic; tres de estos cuatro personajes pertenecen a la saga de Assassin's Creed (¿qué les puedo decir? Amo esa saga) y el último es el personaje principal de la película "Ralph El Demoledor"._**

**_Aquí están los nombres de estps personajes:_**

**_- Connor "Ratonhnhaké:ton" (Se pronuncia, españolizadamente, como Radonaguédon) Kenway: Personaje central de Assassin's Creed 3. Es hijo de padre inglés y madre indgíena (específicamente de la tribu Mohawk). Para mayor información al respecto, les dejo el link de su ficha: assassinscreed(punto)wikia(punto)com/wiki/Ratonhnhak%C3%A9:ton_**

**_- Clay Kaczmareck: Conocido también como "Sujeto 16"; aparece en Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed 2, Assassin's Creed Brotherhood y Assassin's Creed Revelations. Es primín lejano de Desmond Miles. Link de su ficha técnica: assassinscreed(punto)wikia(punto)com/wiki/Clay_Kaczmarek_**

**_- Desmond Miles: Personaje central de la saga de Assassin's Creed (hasta AC3, ya que en AC4 ya no aparece debido a que en el 3 se nos muere) y descendiente de Connor y otros más (en la saga). Es primín lejano de Clay XD. Su ficha técnica: assassinscreed(punto)wikia(punto)com/wiki/Desmond_Miles._**

**_- Ralph: Personaje central de la película "Ralph El Demoledor" (si ya la vieron, ya saben quién es). Es un chico altote, pelirrojo, vestido con un overol y es el villano en un videojuego,pero quiere convertirse en héroe... Para mayor información, aquí está su ficha técnica: es(punto)wikipedia(punto)org/wiki/Wreck-It_Ralph_**

**_Sin más qué decir, nos vemos en otro episodio. _**

**_¡Chaito!... Y me voy por mis tamales. :D_**


	5. IV Los hermanos Miles

_**¡Buen día a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que estén bien. Yo, por mi parte, he estado ocupada con el trabajo, pero aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo más de este fic :D, en donde presento a un quinto invitado especial... Mejor dichoo, invitada: Cristina Vespucci. Ella es de la saga de Assassin's Creed y apareció en AC2 y AC Brotherhood. Ella fue el primer amor de Ezio Auditore... Para mayor información, les dejo el link de su ficha técnica:**_

_**assassinscreed(punto)wikia(punto)com/wiki/Cristina_Vespucci**_

_**¡Chaito!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**IV.**

**Los hermanos Miles.**

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de trabajo, Butters? – le preguntó Stephen a su hijo mientras éste se servía una taza de cereal con leche.

- M-muy bien, papá – respondió Butters con esfuerzo, ya que no quería delatarse-. Ho-hoy inició mi capacitación.

- ¡Oh, qué bien, hijo! – exclamó Linda muy complacida.

- Me alegro – replicó Stephen -… Por cierto, Trent vendrá a pasar la noche aquí, ya que tu tía Mia tiene que ir a cubrir doble turno en el hospital.

- ¡O-oh, c-cielos! – exclamó Butters.

_Mierda_, pensó mientras lavaba los platos. _¡¿Por qué hoy?! ¿Ahora cómo le haré para leer la lección de Química? No puedo decirles a mis padres que no quiero a Trent en mi cuarto, pero tampoco quiero levantar sospechas… ¡Oh, ya sé!_

- P-papá.

- ¿Uhmmm?

- Bueno… ¿No…? ¿No podría yo dormir por esta noche en el sofá? Digo, ne-necesito dormir b-bien por mi trabajo, ya que mi horario es muy exigente…

_¡Más bien, quiero privacidad!_

Stephen dejó de lado el periódico y le replicó:

- Butters, ¿acaso te molesta compartir tu cuarto con Trent?

- N-no, papá…

_¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Necesito LEER mis notas de Química!_

- S-sólo t-trataba de hacer que Trent se sienta más c-cómodo. C-cómo no tenemos cuarto de huéspedes, pensé que sería b-bueno ce-cederle por hoy mi cuarto.

Se escuchó el ruido del timbre.

- Veremos que dice Trent al respecto – dijo Stephen mientras escuchaba como Linda abría la puerta y saludaba a su hermana Mia, quien dejaba a Trent con ellos.

Cuando el rubio mayor hizo su aparición, Stephen lo saludó y cenaron todos juntos. Al cabo de un rato, Stephen comentó:

- Trent, Butters y yo estuvimos platicando antes de que tú llegaras de que él dormirá por esta noche en el sofá para cederte por esta noche su habitación y estés más cómodo. ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello?

Trent no pudo evitar arquear su ceja.

Normalmente Butters compartía su habitación con él, pero aquella proposición le sorprendió. El Stotch, por su parte, rogaba que Trent dijera que estaba de acuerdo y poder así leer las notas de Química en paz.

- Bueno – comenzó a decir el ex convicto -… En verdad no sé a qué se debe esta repentina decisión por parte de Butters, tío, ya que hasta ahora ambos hemos compartido la habitación cada vez que estoy de visita, pero si esa es su decisión, no la discutiré.

Stephen asintió y, volviéndose hacia Butters, le dijo:

- Bueno, parece ser que efectivamente dormirás esta noche en el sofá… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

- S-sí, papá. No quiero incordiar a Trent con mis ruidos tempraneros, tú sabes… Viajar a Denver para trabajar requiere de el enorme sacrificio d-de levantarme temprano.

Trent no pudo evitar sentir una incomodidad al respecto, aunque prefirió guardárselo para evitar pasar algún mal rato por culpa del crío.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar, Butters subió al cuarto a cambiarse y después bajó con su almohada, su cobija y las notas de Química escondidas en su almohada. No obstante, al irse a dormir Stephen y Linda, Trent tomó a Butters de la muñeca y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué demonios te propones?

- ¿D-de qué ha-hablas, Trent? – inquirió Butters muy asustado.

_¡Oh, mierda! ¿Estará sospechando?_

- A mí no me verás la cara de pendejo, cabrón. Sé que te estás proponiendo algo, así que será mejor que me digas de una vez qué está pasando si no quieres que te rompa la cara.

Butters rezó para no cometer una tontería, por lo que se soltó del agarre de Trent y le dijo:

- ¡T-Trent, no estoy tramando nada! ¡Sólo trataba de hacerte sentir cómodo, ¿contento?! ¡Jesucristo! ¿Por qué te a-alteras tanto?

- ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?

- ¡P-puedes ir a la cafetería a preguntar!

_Al menos tengo una buena coartada con ayuda de Eddy por ese lado._

Trent no dijo nada.

Su instinto le decía que el pequeño granuja le estaba mintiendo, pero no sabía cómo comprobarlo, por lo que decidió dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo, no sin quitarle la vista al menudo rubio, por supuesto.

- Está bien – le dijo -. Te creeré… Pero si descubro que me estás mintiendo, no sólo te daré una paliza, sino que también procuraré ver que te castiguen.

- T-te aseguro que no será así. ¡L-lo prometo!

Dando un respingo, el rubio le revolvió el cabello y se despidió con un "buenas noches" a secas.

- ¡Jódete! – murmuró Butters de puro disgusto mientras se recostaba en el sofá para "dormirse", por no decir que se sentaría a leer las notas de Química.

**_&%&%&_**

- Siempre ha sido así mi relación con mi primo – comentó Butters luego de referirle a Gérald su desencuentro con Trent la noche anterior -. ¡Mierda, hay veces en que no lo soporto!

- No puedo culparte – comentó Gérald -. Tu primo tiene muy mala fama aquí en North Park por ser un vil hijo de puta, aunque en ese lado no lo es tanto como Cristina.

- ¿Cristina?

- Sí.

- ¿Quién es ella?

- Mi hermana – les interrumpió una voz.

Butters y Gérald se volvieron.

A ellos se les acercaba el grupo de los bravucones liderados por un chico de sendos tatuajes en los brazos, cabellos negros y ojos castaños oscuros.

- ¿Qué hay, Des? – saludó Gérald.

- Gérald – le devolvió el saludo el aludido -… Tú has de ser Leopold.

- S-sí – respondió Butters muy nervioso.

- El primo del idiota ese de Trent Boyett.

_¡Oh, Dios!_, pensó el chico aterrorizado. _Connor se lo habrá dicho... ¿Ahora qué hago?_

- T-Trent es mi primo... Pero m-me deslindo de todo lo que tenga que ver con él en cuanto a rivalidades se trate, si no les importa.

- Bueno… No pudimos evitar escuchar que no toleras mucho a la fichita de primo que tienes, así que pierde cuidado. ¿Nos podemos unir a tan interesante charla?

- Si quieres.

- Bien.

Los bravucones los rodearon sentándose en la barda. Naruto, sentándose junto a Butters, le preguntó:

- ¿Y ya te tiraste a alguna del grupo de las Zorras?

- ¿Eh? – replicó Butters – No… No lo he hecho. Digo, no quiero meterme en líos si alguna de ellas resulta ser la novia de alguien.

- ¿Ellas novias de alguien? – replicó Clay - ¡Pufff! ¡Por algo les llaman las Zorras! Todos se las han tirado en alguna ocasión, sobre todo a su líder… Perdón si mi comentario te molesta, Des.

- No te preocupes – replicó el aludido con sarcasmo -. No me he ofendido.

- Oh – murmuró el joven Stotch -… ¿Una de ellas es tu novia?

Desmond se echó a reír y le contestó:

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- ¿Y-y entonces…? – intentó preguntar el rubio.

- Clay hablaba de Cristina – comentó Ralph mientras fumaba su cigarro.

- ¡¿Eh?!

Volviéndose hacia Desmond, le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué permites que hablen así de tu hermana?

Desmond calló abruptamente mientras que Butters, con el ceño fruncido, pensaba en emitir algún comentario, pero decidió guardárselo.

- ¿Por qué callaste tan pronto, hermano? – intervino una voz femenina.

Todos se volvieron hacia su interlocutora, una hermosa joven de cabellos negros azabache recogidos en un chongo, ojos castaños oscuros y ataviada con el uniforme de la escuela, sólo que con la falda un poco más arriba de las rodillas. La flaqueaban las cinco chicas que conformaban el grupo de las Zorras, por lo que Butters pudo figurarse que aquella chica era nada más y nada menos que Cristina, la hermana de Desmond.

- Cristina – la saludó Desmond -. ¿Regresando de vacaciones con tu último novio?

- Manfredo y yo hemos terminado – espetó Cristina con sarcasmo -. Él se quedó en Italia con su nueva novia y con un ojo morado.

Mirando a Butters, añadió:

- Y veo que trabaste "amistad" con el chico nuevo. Sólo espero que no se vuelva un vago como tú y tus amigos. Vámonos, chicas.

Todas asintieron y se retiraron mientras que Desmond y sus amigos hacían lo propio, dejando a Gérald y a Butters solos.

- Cielos – dijo Butters -… C-creo que provoqué una pelea.

- ¡Nah! ¡No te preocupes! – exclamó Gérald – Esos dos se enfrascan en una pelea cada vez que pueden. Así siempre ha sido su relación. Si quieres, pregúntale a Connor. Él los conoce mejor.

- Oh…

Volviendo su mirada hacia donde estaba parada Cristina hace unos momentos, no pudo evitar pensar que posiblemente había metido la pata, aunque en verdad no estaba de acuerdo con la actitud de Desmond respecto a las habladurías en torno a su hermana.

Mientras tanto, las Zorras, quienes estaban sentadas en una mesa, comentaban entre sí:

- Leopold es muy lindo. ¡Si tan sólo fuera mi novio!

- Lo tendrías qué compartir con nosotras – comentó otra.

- ¿Compartirlo con ustedes? ¡Na-ah! ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

- Somos Zorras, Sonia. Compartimos entre todas a nuestros hombres, ¿no es así, Cristina?

Cristina Miles Vespucci, exhalando humo de su cigarro, le replicó:

- Si Sonia no quiere hacerlo, está en su pleno derecho… De todos modos, un novio no es algo que quieras compartir.

- ¡¿Ves?! – exclamó Sonia - ¡Voy a seducir a Leopold y no lo compartiré con nadie! ¡Será sólo mío!

- ¡No si llego primero! – intervino la primera chica.

- ¡Eso lo veremos, Mara!

- ¡Ja! – intervino Anne - ¡Yo las venceré a las dos!

- ¡No, yo! – intervino Lara.

- Dudo mucho que quiera estar con una enana como tú – dijo Jane.

- ¡Jódete, puta de mierda! ¡Yo lo vi primero!

- ¡Tú solo te lo quieres coger, puta barata!

- ¡Todas se lo quieren coger! – recriminó Mara - ¡Sólo yo quiero algo serio con él!

- ¡No es cierto, piruja de cuarta! – dijo Anne - ¡Crist-!

- ¡YA CÁLLENSE TODAS USTEDES! – gritó Cristina.

Todas callaron abruptamente mientras que Cristina, enojada, les dijo:

- ¡Dejen en paz al chico nuevo, con un carajo! ¿Quieren cogérselo? ¡Pues háganlo, pero déjenle tranquilo! ¡Mierda!

Se levantó de su asiento y se fue hacia el plantel.

Butters, quien al parecer había presenciado todo eso, decidió ir detrás de Cristina, pero una mano fuerte le detuvo diciéndole:

- ¿A dónde vas?

Volviéndose hacia su interlocutor, le respondió:

- A-a d-disculparme con Cristina.

Ralph Thorpe respingó y le dijo:

- ¿Disculparte de qué?

- Bueno… Y-yo provoqué sin querer una pelea entre ella y su hermano. No debí haber metido la pata en algo que no me incumbía.

Ralph se echó a reír y le replicó:

- ¡Tú no has metido la pata! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

- Eh…

- Mira: Tal vez Gérald te habrá dicho esto, pero esos dos siempre se han llevado así.

- Eso me dijo, pero aún así creo que…

- Ovídalo, Leo – intervino Gérald -. Así siempre han sido las cosas.

Butters se volvió en dirección hacia donde se había ido Cristina.

_**&%&%&**_

Cristina Miles Vespucci dio una calada de su cigarro.

Viendo el atardecer desde el árbol que estaba plantado en el parque central era uno de sus momentos favoritos luego de pelearse por enésima vez con Desmond por cosas sin sentido o por estar hastiada de estar siempre escuchando a la gente criticándola como si se tratara de una puta vulgar.

Bueno, ella no era nada comparada a Liane Cartman, gracias al cielo, pero de todos modos le resultaba molesto que todo el mundo la calificara como una tremenda zorra cuando en realidad simplemente se trataba de una chica que buscaba estabilidad emocional en un chico.

- Patético…

Bajándose del árbol, se sacudió la falda y se dispuso a marcharse hacia su casa.

- ¡Cristina, espera!

La chica se volvió.

Butters corría hacia ella con cierto apuro; rodando los ojos, le preguntó:

- ¿Qué quieres, Chico Nuevo?

El rubio se detuvo y, tras tomar un poco de aire, buscó en su mochila y le entregó un libro.

- Lo olvidaste en la clase de Física – le dijo.

- Oh… Vaya… Gracias… Pensé que lo había metido en mi mochila…

- No hay de qué… Uhmmm… M-me… M-me tengo que ir, entonces. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

- ¡Espera!

Butters se volvió y Cristina, con cierta timidez, le dijo:

- Gracias… N-nunca antes nadie ha… Bueno, nadie antes le ha preguntado eso a mi hermano sin obtener respuesta… ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a comer?

El rubio, sonrojado, le contestó:

- O-otro día será, pero gracias por la invitación.

- Oh… Está bien. Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

El muchachito sonrió y se marchó corriendo mientras que Cristina, sonriendo quedamente, hacía lo propio.


	6. V Relación endeble

**V.**

**Relación endeble.**

- Bien, chicos – dijo la maestra de Biología, Clarissa Harlowe -. El proyecto de este mes será sobre las enfermedades, por lo que decidí formar los equipos para las exposiciones del tema que cada jefe de equipo elegirá. ¿De acuerdo?

Algunos resoplaron mientras que la mayoría asentían conforme la profesora dictaba los nombres de los miembros de los equipos. Butters, volviéndose hacia Ralph, quien se había sentado frente a él, le dijo:

- B-bueno… Parece ser que somos compañeros de equipo.

- ¡Je, sí! – exclamó el pelirrojo alegremente -, aunque claro, dudo mucho que Cristina esté dispuesta a aguantarme… ¿O no es así, Cris?

Cristina, sentándose al lado de Butters, esbozó una sonrisa y le contestó:

- Mientras no empieces a jodernos a mí o a Leo, te soportaré el tiempo que sea necesario. Total, es un trabajo en equipo.

- A Leo no lo puedo joder y no pienso joderte a ti también, no después de la golpiza que le pusiste a Clay hace un año.

- Y más te valga no llegar a eso… ¿Quién de nosotros será capitán de equipo?

- L-las damas primero – comentó Butters.

- Uhmmm… Un caballero… Pensé que habían dejado de existir. Gracias, Leo… Pero creo que Ralph querrá ser el capitán de equipo.

- Tomaré las palabras de Leo en este sentido para que veas que yo también soy un caballero – replicó Ralph.

- Oh, vaya… Como ustedes quieran…

Levantándose del asiento, la pelinegra se acercó a la profesora y sacó un papelito del recipiente que estaba asentado en la mesa. Al mostrarle a la maestra el nombre de la enfermedad que les tocó, ésta comentó:

- Uhmmm… Eligieron Diabetes Tipo B o Mellitus… Ese tema lo expondrán el día 21, o sea, dentro de dos semanas. Tienen suerte, porque son los últimos. Buena suerte.

- Gracias, profesora.

Sentándose con su equipo, la chica, con una sonrisa, les dijo:

- Nos tocó ser los últimos. Expondremos Diabetes Mellitus.

- Oh… - murmuró Butters.

- La enfermedad más cabrona, sin duda alguna – comentó Ralph -. Ok… ¿En la casa de él, en mi casa o en la tuya?

- En mi casa no creo – comentó Butters.

- En la mía tampoco.

- Entonces será en la mía – dijo Cristina -. ¿Qué día pueden? ¿Leo?

- Yo cualquier día de la semana – contestó Butters.

- Bien. ¿Ralph?

- Yo puedo hasta el jueves – contestó Ralph -. Mañana tengo prácticas de futbol.

- Mmmm… Bien… Entonces Leo y yo trataremos de adelantar algo mañana. Tú intenta hacer lo que puedas. Nos reuniremos formalmente el jueves después de clases.

- Me parece bien.

- Perfecto.

_**&%&%&**_

Butters leía un libro del escritor mexicano Juan José Arreola mientras escuchaba, desde la planta alta, los gemidos y el golpeteo del lecho provenientes de su habitación justamente. Esa noche no estaban sus padres, pero sí estaban Trent y Bebe, quienes tenían sexo frenético.

Eso al chico Stotch no le molestaba ni en lo más mínimo, no mientras tuviera a la mano su iPod, el cual tenía la batería cargada a la máxima potencia.

Al poco rato, Trent bajó por las escaleras únicamente con los bóxers puestos y, al verle leyendo, le preguntó:

- ¿Qué lees?

Butters se quitó los audífonos y replicó:

- E-es u-un libro que me recomendaron en la cafetería. Se llama… "Confabulario", de Juan José Arreola.

El rubio continuó su lectura para evitar cruzar más palabras con su primo; no obstante, éste, al mirarlo fijamente, comentó:

- Curioso.

- ¿Uhmmm?

- Ese autor lo veremos la otra semana en la clase de Chadwick.

- ¿E-en serio?

- Sí.

- Oh… Q-qué bien…

Butters estaba demasiado concentrado en su lectura que ni se había dado cuenta de que Trent acercaba su mano hacia el libro y, con rapidez, se lo quitó.

- ¡Hey! ¡Devuélvemelo! – protestó Butters.

Trent empezó a leer en silencio.

* * *

"_Él la perseguía a través de la biblioteca entre mesas, sillas y facistoles. Ella se escapaba hablando de los derechos de la mujer, infinitamente violados. Cinco mil años absurdos los separaban. Durante cinco mil años ella había sido inexorablemente vejada, postergada, reducida a la esclavitud. Él trataba de justificarse por medio de una rápida y fragmentaria alabanza personal, dicha con frases entrecortadas y trémulos ademanes. En vano buscaba él los textos que podían dar apoyo a sus teorías. La biblioteca, especializada en literatura española de los siglos XVI y XVII, era un dilatado arsenal enemigo, que glosaba el concepto del honor y algunas atrocidades de ese mismo jaez. El joven citaba infatigablemente a J. J. Bachofen, el sabio que todas las mujeres debían leer, porque les ha devuelto la grandeza de su papel en la prehistoria. Si sus libros estuvieran a mano, él habría puesto a la muchacha ante el cuadro de aquella civilización oscura, regida por la mujer, cuando la tierra tenía en todas partes una recóndita humedad de entraña y el hombre trataba de alzarse de ella en palafitos…"*_

* * *

- ¿Qué mierda…? – murmuraba antes de que Butters se lo arrebatara increpándole:

- ¡¿Por qué e-eres así de grosero?! ¡Cielos!

Guardando el libro debajo de su almohada, se acomodó en el sofá y le dio la espalda sin darle buenas noches. Trent, obligándole a mirarle, le dijo:

- ¿Y ni siquiera me das las buenas noches, primito?

- ¡Jódete! – le replicó el muchacho antes de ignorarle por segunda vez.

Trent estuvo a punto de responderle, más la aclaración de garganta de Bebe se lo impidió. La rubia, moviendo la cabeza negativamente, se fue al cuarto seguida de Trent, quien, al cerrar la puerta, le dijo:

- Bebe…

- ¿Por qué tratas así a Butters? – le cortó la rubia mientras se vestía.

- Oye, escúchame…

- ¿Escucharte? ¡Ja! ¡Lo que me faltaba en este pinche pueblo de mierda!

- ¡¿Qué diantres te pasa, Bebe?!

- ¡¿Qué qué me pasa?! ¡Pasa que cada vez que te veo interactuar con Butters, lo haces para joderlo y ni siquiera para estrechar un jodido lazo de sangre como los primos que son!

- ¡Lo que Butters y yo tengamos no es de la incumbencia de nadie!

- ¡Pues lo es porque soy tu novia, animal!

- ¡No es mi culpa que ese perdedor sea menospreciado por todos, hasta por mis tíos!

- ¡Pues por si no lo olvidaste, convicto de cuarta, fue gracias a ese mismo perdedor que tú y yo somos novios!

Saliendo abruptamente de la habitación, Bebe bajó corriendo por las escaleras. Butters, quien no pudo evitar escuchar aquella discusión, decidió no meterse. La rubia, al verle despierto, le dijo sin más:

- Vamos a mi casa.

- ¿Eh? – murmuró el Stotch.

- ¡Bebe! – exclamó Trent.

Antes de que el chico Stotch pudiera decir algo más, Stevens lo tomó de la mano y salieron juntos a la calle mientras que Trent, furibundo, exclamó:

- ¡Si te vas con esa puta, te daré tu paliza, Butters!

Bebe se volvió y, plantándose cara a cara con Boyett, le dio una bofetada y le dijo:

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Es increíble que yo haya salido con el rey de los idiotas! ¡Pero esto se acabó porque yo ya no quiero ser tu novia!

- ¡Bien! – exclamó Trent - ¡Me hallaré a una chica que sí me comprenda!

- ¡Bien! ¡Te deseo suerte, cobarde e idiota!

Butters estaba hecho un nudo de confusiones. Por lo visto estaba presenciando el final de la turbulenta relación entre Bebe y Trent, cosa que ya se esperaba dado el choque de caracteres entre ellos.

Siendo jalado por Bebe, subió al automóvil y se marchó del lugar.

Al detenerse frente a la casa de Stevens, ésta apagó el motor y empezó a llorar. Butters, sintiéndose mal, le palmeó la espalda en señal de consuelo y le dijo:

- L-l-lo siento, Bebe… E-esto es mi culpa… N-no…

-No… No es tu culpa – replicó Bebe -. Esa relación nunca iba a funcionar ni aunque dejara de ser un idiota.

La chica se dispuso a bajarse del auto, pero Butters la detuvo diciéndole:

- D-de-debo regresar.

- ¿Por qué?

- A-a-ahí está mi uniforme y algunas cosas que a veces llevo nada más para entretenerme en el ca-camino al trabajo.

_¡Ahí están mis notas de la escuela!_, exclamó mentalmente con nerviosismo.

- ¡Oh, cielos! Lo siento, Butters. Olvidé que tenías qué levantarte temprano. Dios… Lamento mucho causarte este problema.

- N-no es nada…

_Mientras no descubra Trent mis notas._

Bebe asintió, encendió el auto y se fueron hacia la casa de los Stotch. Trent, al ver el automóvil aparcar frente a la entrada, salió a su encuentro, pero Bebe le detuvo diciéndole:

- Yo solo vine porque Butters me lo pidió, no a verte a ti.

- ¡Bebe, por favor, escúchame! – exclamó el rubio lleno de arrepentimiento.

- ¡No quiero escucharte, Trent!

- Por favor…

Butters, quien observaba la interacción entre ambos novios, asentó sus cosas y, acercándose hacia la pareja de novios que estaban discutiendo, les dijo:

- ¿P-por qué mejor no pasan a la co-cocina y platican todo esto con calma?

- Me parece buena idea – replicó Bebe -… Pero depende de este idiota si hablamos con calma o lo manda todo al carajo.

- ¡Bebe! – exclamó Trent -… Hablaremos con calma adentro.

- O-ok – murmuró Butters.

**_&%&%&_**

Bebe suspiró mientras se levantaba de su cama y abría las ventanas.

La noche anterior había sido la noche más importante de su vida. Esa noche ella decidió que lo mejor para ella era tratar de darle una última oportunidad a su relación con Trent. El ex convicto le gustaba, ya que tenía todas las cualidades perfectas físicas, pero aún así eso era un simple gusto. Habían cosas de él que no toleraba y una de esas era justamente el trato que le daba a Butters, quien, fuere como fuere, era un primo cercano.

El Stotch le había empezado a dar pena.

No podía imaginarse cómo era posible que Trent, siendo del lado materno de la familia, no pudiera ayudarle aunque fuera un poquito en el aspecto de que empezara a madurar y a rebelarse contra sus padres, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que era el nieto y el sobrino- nieto favorito de las abuelas por ambos lados de la familia, un privilegio que bien podría sacar provecho en ayudar a Butters en lugar de perjudicarle.

Si bien, por un lado, prevalecía su resentimiento respecto a lo sucedido en el preescolar, aquello no era justificación como para que él negara toda conexión de sangre con el chico. Es más, debía comprender que el Stotch no había dicho nada en ese entonces porque ya tenía ese tremendo trauma de los abusos psicológicos por parte de sus padres.

Simplemente no podía culpar a Butters de haber callado los nombres de los responsables, o sea, el Cuarteto, no si se tenía en cuenta el rudo ambiente en el que había crecido.

Suspiró pesadamente.

Al principio pensaba en mandarlo al carajo y ya, pero Butters le suplicó que no se lo tomara así y que le diera a Trent una última oportunidad. Si todo seguía igual luego de dos meses, entonces ella tendría la libertad de mandarlo al carajo.

Para ella, aquella sugerencia era fácil de llevar a cabo, aunque dudaba que ella y Trent llegarían al término de esos dos meses muy bien. De hecho, ella misma se estaba dando cuenta de que aquello ya no sería del todo posible, no mientras que Trent no madurara en todos los aspectos, incluyendo en la relación con su primo.

- Bebe – escuchó que le llamaran.

La rubia se volvió e inquirió:

- ¿Sí, Josh?

Josh Meyers, uno de los mejores amigos del bully, le respondió:

- Trent me mandó a decirte que hoy no podrá acompañarte a tu casa después de clase. Hoy hay práctica de fútbol y n-

- No te preocupes – le cortó Bebe -. Suerte con las prácticas.

- Ok…

Meyers estuvo a punto de irse, pero Bebe le detuvo diciéndole:

- Y dile a Trent que la próxima vez que quiera avisarme, que me envíe un mensaje a mi Whatsapp.

- ¡Ok!

La rubia suspiró.

_Esto NO va a funcionar_, pensó para sí misma mientras entraba a su automóvil.

* * *

**_*Fragmento del cuento "Eva", de la colección de relatos "Confabulario" de Juan José Arreola (autor que recomiendo muchísimo :D)_**


End file.
